


Healing

by EriiErii



Series: Kiransona Collection [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comfort Sex, Electrical burns, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, Mild Blood, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiErii/pseuds/EriiErii
Summary: In a calmer night, Ephrel and Chrom try to retrace their steps back to the tender nights they used to spend, back before Ephrel was the dokkalfar, Spectabilis, and before Chrom was left to wander a long road of grief and hardships. Along Chrom's body were numerous scars that painted a picture to Ephrel of how much the prince they knew had changed since Ephrel's original death as 'Robin'.
Relationships: Chrom/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Kiransona Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652392
Kudos: 2





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For post updates, questions, art and general random silliness in between, check me out at eriisaam.tumblr.com for more!

“Do you remember the first night we shared a bed together?”

Ephrel immediately smiled. They didn’t even hesitate. Even though it was a gentle smile, it told Chrom more than enough before they so much as uttered a peep. He felt his heart flutter just a little more.

“It was a lot like now. But you changed so much from that time.” Just like then, Chrom stripped bare, and Ephrel had a clear view of Chrom’s whole body. Everything from the exalt’s brand, to the remnants of painful memories that couldn’t be healed away in time… Chrom gave himself completely to Ephrel that night, and there was hardly an inch of his scars Ephrel didn’t brush with a feather touch of their fingertips.

Except back then, Chrom was so much shorter than them. His demeanor was far gentler by default. He used to be so flighty every touch, and so skittish all throughout that night, in ways that betrayed how grounded and resolved he was when presenting himself to the rest of the world as a proper prince.

Now, Ephrel was easily towered over. There were so many scars that, even with how much time passed, they knew right away which scars told tales they weren’t there for. They each carried stories of the dangers Chrom had to face all alone while Ephrel was gone, in times before Chrom would’ve known another Robin, or even knew Sparrow and Lyon existed. They each were a mark of failure for what Ephrel couldn’t protect him from, even if the circumstances were painfully obvious to both of them of why.

Maybe his gentleness was much more carefully guarded, but Ephrel could still see it. That gentleness they knew before was just buried away under so much grief and pain he had to carry all this time. He was so much calmer now when Ephrel reached out to cup his cheek, but it was painful how easy it was to see the weariness of Chrom’s soul. He remained so still, and eased into their hand far quicker compared to the much jumpier prince they left behind so long ago.

He reached up to hold Ephrel’s hand to his cheek. Their hand easily disappeared into much of his palm, and Ephrel couldn’t help but chuckle as Chrom paid little thought to nuzzle into their palm back. At least he was confident in himself now, but it was bittersweet to see such a contrast, knowing what caused it.

“I’m guessing you remember too back when we switched roles here, right?” 

Leaning back against the bed, Ephrel tried to adjust once more to the discomforts of reminding themself of their wings tucked and folded along their back. It took some doing, but they eased and sank against the mattress just as Chrom loomed over them. Back when they didn’t have wings or vine-hair to worry about, it used to be the other way around, especially for their first night. And much like what Ephrel used to do for Chrom, he returned the favor in pecking Ephrel gently on their forehead. Just like how they usually started off such nights. Just as how Chrom remembered.

“Heh~ Remember to be careful, ok?” 

But they both couldn’t quite tease _exactly_ as they remembered, even if Chrom still tried anyways. He caught Ephrel’s sideburns gently along his fingertips, but where he used to play with the strands in their entirety, their transformation as a dokkalfar nearly took this away from them. They still remembered back when Chrom was more anxious than careful their first few nights back together, when Chrom completely threw his cares away and cut himself several times over with the thorns to the vines Ephrel’s sideburns were turned into. It took trial, error, patience, and a few bottles of vulneraries between them for Chrom to find the spot where Ephrel’s silky hair ended and the transition into vines began, thankfully without a single thorn in between.

But Ephrel knew early on that their own thorns weren’t the only thing to mar Chrom’s hands. And even when they had vulneraries to treat the damage, what they learned about later were scars too old to heal away, and too painful to forget.

They took a moment to catch one of Chrom’s hands in their own. They could see the way massive patches of skin to Chrom’s palms were heavily discolored and misshapen. They knew both of Chrom’s palms were permanently like this, and knew right away since the first time they saw it where such intricate details came from. By then, Ephrel knew running their thumb along Chrom’s palms no longer harmed him, be it his nerves, or the scars themselves otherwise.

But before, they still remembered how much Chrom’s joy and relief would so easily crack when his palm scars were brought up. It was then Ephrel realized they were from back when Chrom only ever called them ‘Robin’. Back when Chrom trying one last time to save Ephrel, with resolve strong enough to brave pulling their magic electric sword out of their body, only to burn through his gloves and hurt himself instead in the attempt.

“Ephrel…” Chrom hesitated. The way Ephrel’s eyes dimmed already told him enough where their thoughts were, and he gently folded his fingers in to hold Ephrel’s hands. 

“I still don’t regret what I did. But I’m also sorry to have to leave you behind.” Even more, Ephrel regretted how much they didn’t see the weight of that act until far too late, especially as they realized the truth from either of their perspectives. But as the alternative was to take Chrom’s life instead, it was a sacrifice Ephrel was willing to make, no matter how much the wheel of fate flew off course from such.

Still, Chrom had long since forgiven Ephrel as it were, even when Ephrel couldn’t forgive themself nearly as easily. He kissed the back of one of their palms and shook his head gently. 

“It’s over now. We can put it behind us like a terrible dream.” 

As much as Ephrel huffed at the suggestion, and couldn’t tell if Chrom meant such words toward a nightmare-based alfr like them, he was still satisfied enough to get a chuckle out of them, and he quickly seized the opportunity to move past it as Ephrel relaxed more.

They huffed when they had to move their sideburns away over their breasts as Chrom leaned closer to their neck and sucked at their tanned skin. Ephrel was long since used to stabbing themselves with their own thorns, to the point Chrom got a far bigger rise out of them from his rough kisses than the thorns puncturing their breast ever could. Mid-breaths, they let out a wavering laugh in realizing they gave in to Chrom’s whims far quicker than their own teasing used to do when their roles reversed. They gave themself entirely to Chrom all night without much complaint, save for the times they had to stop Chrom every now and again just to avoid stabbing him with the thorns of their vines, brushing them every which way as he moved.

They could feel how anxious he was every other time they shared a heated night, but compared to when Chrom used to be too anxious to try at all, Ephrel could feel this was different. Chrom was so pent up and stressed. moreso from how deep Ephrel’s death had cut into him, but resolved for where to take the night otherwise. Maybe there could be times Ephrel could get friskier and bolder in their advances, but for these kind of nights, when Chrom’s grief was still so raw, they knew better to be straightforward and tender for now. 

They kept up a rhythm with him. They could feel that as much as Chrom was rough in his thrusts, he was also careful in how he handled Ephrel in his lingering fears of breaking the alfr somehow, no matter how much Ephrel would reassure him they were far sturdier for rougher play than they looked. Their wings twitched every so often under their weight, and there were many a close call Ephrel barely held their focus to avert the many times their vines nearly punctured either of them every time Chrom shifted where he held them or kissed them at otherwise. 

By the time Chrom released his pent up energy, Ephrel’s wings were fully fanned out against the bed, they could feel Chrom’s hot breath brush repeatedly against the side of their neck as he collapsed by them, and they were made far more aware of the chill of the air. Without another thought between either of them, Chrom rolled over and draped his arm over Ephrel’s breasts and pulled them closer to him, half-kissing them on the cheek, and half-breathing all over their face instead. He barely managed to calm his breaths enough to whisper into their ear.

“I missed you… so much…”

“I missed you too…” It wasn’t the first time since they reunited he said that, but Ephrel returned the sentiment in kind without a second thought. 

The only thing stopping them from snuggling up to Chrom was their vague realization of how their chest grew slightly wetter. Even with how sweaty either of them got in the moment to give Ephrel brief pause, what immediately put them back on guard was the faint scent of copper.

“...Chrom.”

He smiled. However, this time it seemed more forced.

"..."

"..."

“...I… might’ve forgot about the...erm…”

“... There’s more vulnerary in the drawer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something shorter and calmer than usual while I try to recover from things and pick up the pieces of other things.


End file.
